Falling Away With You
by move them hands
Summary: There will never be another as good as you, this is my moment. This is my moment of pure bliss. Life afterwords will only seem meaningless. You were everything I had hoped you'd be." JuuSasu Angst, AU/AR, BP, COMPLETE, Death, Violence


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters nor do I make money from the writing of this...thats right, right!?

VK: Did you finish that one shot?  
Sara: I started doing origami and got distracted ;-;"  
VK: It's ok~ You'll get it done....sometime. XD

YAY I FINISHED IT! Thank you VK -hearts If it weren't for you I would have IGNORED THIS AND ACTED LIKE IT DIDN'T EXSIST ANYMORE.

This isn't a sexy fic, there is no actual sex. I know how people dont like that. So I figured I wont waste your time.

I doubt anyone will like this fic -sighs- Its creepy and not very well written. Also not beta'd cause no one would beta it.

-AngstAngstAngst-

----------------

His nails kept up a steady rythm as they tapped relentlessly on the tiled counter. With eyes darting in every direction the young orange haired youth rocked back and forth on the stool as he muttered softly to himself, foot keeping time with the beat of his fingers. "Just one more time, just one more person. No one will know, it will be my last time. I just need this last time."

The youth squeezed his eyes shut as forced laughter wheezed through his lips and tears streamed down his cheeks. His heart was slamming in his chest as he groaned, oh how badly he needed to thrust his fist into the burning flesh and hear the screams of his next prize echo in his ears. He moaned softly at the thought, he'd grab a nice meaty chuck of organs and flesh then twist before ripping his hand out.

He'd do it slowly, look right into the eyes of the other so he could relish the moment. "A man." he whispered as a picture flew through his mind of the soon to come moment. "Oh yes a man would make the most excellent gift to myself, especially if this is going to be my last. Females are too loud. It wouldn't be satisfying at all. A man...it has to be a man."

His fists slammed onto the counter, quickly followed by his forehead. "_Noooo_!" he cried as a new flood of tears overwhelmed him. With his fingers threading into his silky orange colored locks he looked to the ceiling, "Please no more." Quickly his forehead slammed onto the counter again, "I can't! I don't want to...._please_."

A moment passed before his frowning lips slowly turned up to a menacing grin. "Oh but think of the fun. His face will forever live on in our mind, think of how alive you'll feel. Mmm, remember how good blood smells. Remember how it feels as it washes down our arms. How it sprays across our face in an envigourating mist. Just one more time is all, then I'll be quiet for the rest of your life. I promise...just one more time. You need it."

Before he could respond a knock sounded from his front door, "Juugo. Let me in I brought you something to eat and a few movies we could watch." Juugo's mouth slowly curled into a smirk as he slid off the stool and wiped the blood from his forehead. The door opened slowly, squealing softly, as his boyfriend Sasuke entered looking down at the movie in his hands. "I thought we'd both enjoy this one, and thanks for opening the door jackass." his voice was far off as he placed the bags of food on the table then threw the DVDs on the couch.

Juugo's breathing was heavy as he walked closer, fingers fisting as his arms dangled at his sides. His eyes danced with amusement as he watched Sasuke turn slowly to finally face him. With no thoughts, other then just how tantalizing Sasuke looked at that moment, came to Juugo's mind not even his gentle side could speak up now...it was slammed into the far corner of his mind. "Geeze Juugo what happened to your forehead?!" Sasuke asked in mild alarm as Juugo continued forward.

The elder youth ran his fingers down Sasuke's cheek then farther as he leaned closer, "Juugo? Whats the matter?" He had to bite down on his lip as his fingers tightened around the black haired man's throat. He loved the feel of muscles collasping under his grip and the first look of alarm in his prizes eyes, it was moments like this he was glad he had a photographic memory. Sasuke's arms flew up and his hands gripped Juugo's arms, eyes wide and confused as he tried to push his boyfriend away. "_Juugo_?!" he wheezed as Juugo tightened his hold of the Uchiha's throat while slowly picking the male off the ground.

"One more time, you're my one more time Sasuke. Make it special for me." Desperatly gasping for air Sasuke's eyes tried hard to search for the answers to what was going on in Juugo's face. But the normally gentle, caring expression that usually covered his boyfriend's face was no where to be seen. It was like a completely different person stood in his skin, a monster.

Sasuke's legs flailed and kicked forward, slamming into Juugo's chest and stomach and knees and anywhere he could but it seemed just like flicking paper wads at a wall...they all bounced back and effected nothing. With his elbow the Uchiha slammed all the weight he could onto one of Juugo's arm but all he received was a crooked smile that made his body shiver.

Walking his prize backwards Juugo felt a sense of excitement and a rush of pleasure causing adrenilen to flood forth.

His pulse quickened as his pupils dialated, he trembled slightly with anticipation. How would Sasuke cry out? What kind of expression would Sasuke's face contort to....would it be the Uchiha glare that usually graced the fine features of the young man's face....would tears stain his cheeks as hurt and disbelief danced in his eyes....would it be any different from the other presents to himself? He couldn't wait to find out...yes Sasuke would make the most excellant last gift to himself.

Finally reaching the couch Juugo lifted his leg and kicked the DVD to the floor then tossed the slowly passing out Sasuke down. With eyes wide as his hands shot up to cup his throat Sasuke gasped for the much needed air, but before he could do anything more Juugo was on top of him. Pressed down into the couch with his boyfriend sitting on top of him, one hand holding his thin wrists together in front of his chest. "Juugo?!" he hissed out hoarsely still not understanding fully the situation.

Strong finger's trailed across the fresh red marks now decorating Sasuke's neck, leaning his finger forward and applying more pressure Juugo groaned contently as a small line of blood started to form down the Uchiha's neck as Sasuke cried out softly and ground his teeth together.

"I'm going to make you so beautiful Sasuke." Wild searching eyes boared into Juugo's own as the two caught eyes. Running his index finger down the running blood Juugo moaned in delight as he let the digit slip into his mouth he then lapped the blood off.

Sasuke was still at a loss, was this just a new stage in their relationship...a more dangerous kind of sex. He had been trying to get Juugo to get rougher in bed...but the look in Juugo's eyes....it didn't turn him on, it terrified him. "JUUGO! This isn't funny anymore damn it!"

A light seemed to go off behind Juugo's eyes as his tilted his head and looked down at his present, "How could you see it like that."

Delicately the sunkissed man ran his fingers down Sasuke's collarbone, "You'll understand soon enough." Looking like it took as much effort as it does to snap a chicken bone Juugo pressed his thumb against the bone and broke it with a sicking smile etching his face while his eyes shut to enjoy the sound, then opened quickly to catch the look written across the prize's face.

Sasuke's body lurched up off the couch as a scream ripped through his lips and his nails dragged across the hand that was still pinning them to his chest. "Juugo! Stop, what in the hell are you doing." He ground out as his body fell back into the couch after the first wave of pain washed through him.

Juugo didn't know what to do with himself, that first scream was perfect...he needed more of it.

Like an unquenchable thirst gnawing at the front of his mind Juugo yearned for more screams, it was almost like a sense of desperation had set in. ".ke." He was a bit surprised that he still actually remembered his present's name in all the heartpounding glory of his moment.

This male was different then all the others, better then all the others. He had known this one for a long time, had taken a special interest in him. Juugo knew everything about the Uchiha...and breaking that raven haired beauty now would make the most perfect moment. Something beyond bliss.

Barely able to contain his excitement and pushing back the thoughts to just tear into his gift without any second thoughts Juugo reached forward and grabbed one of the DVD's the man had brought home with him. His eyes raced across the present's face, taking in every single muscle twitch...down to the smallest detail. Watching the beauty's neck he saw it's pulsing vein straining against the skin.

Biting his lip to contain his groan of joy Juugo pressed his finger over top the thundering vein and sighed almost contently, the beat pulsed through him sending shivers raking through his body. Oh how he needed that liquid that was practically screaming for him to release it.

At this time he released the DVD from it's container and was pushing one of his fingers through the whole while the rest of his hand helped him grip it. He took back up the flailing appendages so he could still the present again and smiled down as he slashed the disk downward and in one swift motion managed to cut all the buttons from the shirt. He smiled as each on rained down on the ground below with soft almost metallic clacking sounds.

He marveled at the small red line that formed up the length of the porcelian skin before him. Oh all the wonderful things he could do with this present...

Never before had Juugo played with a present while wielding a DVD, he was sure it would make for great fun. His pupils dialated slightly as he narrowed his sight on the flesh line of blood forming from the papercut like slash up Sasuke's torso. He couldn't resist, his hand was drawn to the glaring color with a need for more. Pressing his index finger over the wound he smirked at the sound of the gifts hiss.

His stomach fluttered as he felt the heated flesh dip beneath the weight of his finger, he bit his lip as he ran his finger across the wound.

He'd win more then just a hiss in a moment. Pressing more pressure to the wound his strengthened fingernail dug in, forcing the skin to spread a little farther apart. Dragging his nail side to side he whittled the flesh apart, blood now gushing from the wound and pooling around his busy finger. His eyes were wide with fascination as he worked vigoursly at delving deeper into his gift.

By this time Sasuke was mixing silent screams with blood curtling ones as his body shook violently, his legs tried valiently to thrash about beneath his attacker in a desperate attempt to free himself. "JUUGO NO MORE PLEASE! GOD JUST STOP!" tears were winding down his cheeks.

"Oh what is it that you are trying so hard to hide from me? It must be something good for my present to put up this much of a fight." His nails dug into the surrounding flesh to give him a steadier base as his wiggling digit made some more headway on his project. His heart pounded in his chest as his mind was swimming in excitiment making his body tremble.

A song started to form in Juugo's mind as the flesh started to part, muscle exposed and slowly being torn through. A laugh bubbled in his chest as his eyes glew with firey passion. To the tune of row row row your boat Juugo started singing in a low rumbling voice that echoed through the house, in a chill tone that would cause even the bravest of men to shiver in freight.

"Rip......rip.....rip the flesh.......tear it from the bone." His fingers broke through the fine layers of flesh and muscles separating the insides from the out. Finally he was getting to see what his present really was. The hole he made was only big enough to fit a few fingers, it wasn't enough. He leaned back, releasing Sasuke's hands in the process, and brought the DVD back into play.

Sasuke convulsed against the body above him as he screamed in agony and horror as the DVD came down upon his already burning stomach, Juugo slashed with reckless abandon...no longer focused on that single hole but now focused on all the glistening albaster skin before him. He had to rip it all away, had to get it all away to see the true beauty of his gift.

Ruby red liquid flooded forth as gurgled screams danced happily in Juugo's head.

Eye lids fluttering, breathes no longer coming to his mutilated lungs Sasuke's body finally sagged into the couch as his life slipped away into the nothingness. Juugo cried out like a child as he delved his hands as deep as the could go inside the fully exposed present, DVD now laying forgotten on the floor beside them.

"So beautiful. So beautiful. Oh....this is what you were hiding. So selffish." he ran his blood lined hands down his face as he stared at the ceiling with a joyous smile, like this moment...right then and there was a moment of pure happiness unabtainable to anyone but him. Tears streamed down his cheeks stirring with the heated liquid coating his cheeks.

His eerie tune continued as he wrapped his hands around his neck then slowly slid down his chest, trying to cover every exposed inch of skin in the lifegiving liquid, "The only time we feel alive is when bathing in some blood."

"Sasuke." his voice called out, but seemed lost to him at the same time...like it was coming from the deepth of his soul. "Sasuke." he cried again, sad yet loving at the same time. "Oh Sasuke." he looked down at the mangled corpse below him, eyes half open and mouth unhinged with a bit of drool rolling over the side. His skin was splattered with blood making for a perfect contrast from pale white to brilliant red.

"You made this more perfect then I could have ever possibly imagined." His laugh rang out again bouncing from the unforgiving walls, "Nothing could be better than this moment. Nothing at all." Almost tenderly while a wicked smirk covered his lips Juugo caressed the presents cheek. "I should have taken my time with you, but you were so perfect I couldn't stop myself. Couldn't stop myself at all."

He twisted his fingers in the sweat matted hair of the dead man and brought the head forth, their lips meet in a sloppy kiss. Juugo's lips moving purposfully against the limp flesh as his tongue peaked inside the all too familiar mouth. HIs loins stirred as his hand slid up Sasuke's ribcage, feeling gash after gash with blood still spilling forth to great his wandering appendage.

"You've never tasted so good Sasuke." his tongue brushed up the jutting jawline, a copper tang mixed with the usual taste Sasuke produced. At that his membered harded as a moan was won from his lips.

"Dont." his voice cried out from no where at the moment one of his hands had traveled down to undo Sasuke's pants. "Just stop." A smirk formed on his lips as he gave a small nibble to Sasuke's neck...just over the spot where not more then a few minutes ago he had felt the thunderous heartbeat pulse against his finger.

"You've done enough to him." Tears streamed from his eyes . A struggled took place inside as his better side tried to win over, after being silenced so easily earlier he wasn't about to give in again and allow the one person who had ever tried to help him, had ever loved him, to be farther defiled in death. He wasn't going to be that weak again.

Juugo had to stop it all, he had to stop the killing.

Juugo couldn't go on anymore, not after that.

Juugo couldn't allow more innocent people to fall at his hand because he is too weak to control himself.

Juugo knows there is no way life will ever be the same after this present, he'll never find anything like it.

With a shakey hand he leaned down and gripped the DVD he hadn't even realized had snapped in half, tears cascaded down from his eyes as he looked to the face of his beloved.

"I wont allow this to happen again.....I can't even live without you."

"There will never be another as good as you, this is my moment. This is my moment of pure bliss. Life afterwords will only seem meaningless. You were everything I had hoped you'd be."

He put the broken shard to his throat and with his eyes shut tight ripped it across in one quick movement.

------------------

I didn't really like the way this came out...like I thought I wrote it better then what I did...but whatever no one cares DX

Cass:  
Wow...You are twisted  
Sara:  
T-T  
Cass :  
Its kinda... scary  
Cass:  
BUT I LOVE IT!!

she only said she loves it cause she doesn't want me to murder her in her sleep -unloved-

I hope someone out there likes this otherwise I just wasted a lot of time for me and everyone DX


End file.
